Le retour d'Anna
by Anna-Elodie
Summary: Une jeune femme prénommée Elodie arrive à Sylvarant et, de part sa ressemblance avec Anna, va bouleverser la vie de Kratos mais aussi celle de Lloyd...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Une vie faite d'espoir, d'amour et de joie était-elle possible ?

Pour Kratos, elle était inexistante...

Depuis qu'il avait perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux, le mercenaire ne croyait plus ni à l'amour, ni à l'espoir.

Il avait certes retrouvé son fils, Lloyd, qui, désormais, était âgé de dix-sept ans.

Mais Anna, il ne pourrait que la retrouver dans la mort...

Même si, parfois, il espérait tant voir surgir sa bien-aimée devant lui et l'embrasser comme elle le faisait auparavant.

Kratos gardait, au fond de son cœur glacé d'Ange du Cruxis, cette petite flamme d'espoir pour Anna...

Anna...

Lloyd...

* * *

><p><span>Petites indications :<span>

Dans cette histoire, j'avais totalement oublié que Colette se faisait enlevé par Yggdrasill à ce moment-là . Alors je l'ai laissé sinon, si je l'enlève, toute l'histoire change.

J'ai repris aussi des moments du manga de _Tales of Symphonia_.

Ah oui si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe, veuillez m'excuser et me les indiquer s'il vous plaît ? je vous en serez très reconnaissante ^^

Voilà c'est tout ^^


	2. Chapitre 1: D'un monde à l'autre

CHAPITRE 1 : _D'un monde à l'autre_

Élodie était en train de s'endormir quand tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose l'emmener par le bas. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son lit.

D'un seul coup, la jeune femme reçu un rayon lumineux en plein visage, ce qui la réveilla dans un sursaut. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans les airs, juste au dessus d'une rivière tumultueuse, et habillée avec des vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Mais ce qui rapporta le plus son intention, c'était le temps... Il faisait un beau soleil et le ciel était bleu azur parsemé de petits nuages.

Elle venait à peine de se coucher et là, la jeune femme se retrouvait dans une forêt où il faisait un temps magnifique...

Élodie ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle était en train de tomber dans la rivière, tellement elle était absorbée par ce paysage qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'identifier.

Mais quand elle sentit le contact glacé de l'eau, elle raporta son attention sur ce qui se produisait et elle se mit à hurler et à crier, malgré l'eau qui pénétrait dans sa bouche et qui menaçait de l'étouffer :

« Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! »

La profondeur de la rivière était telle que si elle continuait à se débattre, la jeune femme pourrait inévitablement se noyer.

Elle souhaitait tellement que quelqu'un l'entende...

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

De l'autre côté de la rivière, passée depuis peu, allait le petit groupe de Lloyd, accompagné de Kratos. Celui-ci venait à peine d'annoncer à Lloyd qu'il était son père. Kratos poussa un soupir. Le mercenaire n'en revenait toujours pas de la réaction de Lloyd.

Celui-ci lui avait dit au début qu'il n'y croyait pas, que c'était impossible. Mais à force de se poser des questions, le jeune homme avait fini par accepter la vérité et avait même permit à Kratos de se joindre au groupe.

Mais malgré cela, Kratos se posait des questions. Il se demandait si ce qu'il avait fait était une bonne chose...

Le mercenaire était plongé dans ces réflexions quand il entendit des cris provenant de la rivière qu'il venait de passer.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda Colette qui elle aussi avait entendu des cris à la suite de sa récente transformation en Ange, elle avait obtenue une ouïe aussi fine que celle de Kratos, qui était aussi un Ange.

- Quoi donc ? lui demanda Raine en se retournant.

- Vous n'entendez pas ces cris ? Moi, en tout cas je vais... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Kratos se précipitait déjà vers la source de ces cris et de ces appels à l'aide.

Le mercenaire courait, voulant savoir de qui était ces cris.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix... Mais de qui était-elle ?

Il ne pouvait pas bien en saisir le son, la voix étant déformée par les hurlements.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il vit une jeune femme qui se débattait dans l'eau et qui était à la limite de se noyer. La jeune femme le regarda de ces grands yeux noisette, emplies de demande à l'aide et il eut l'impression de voir Anna dans ces yeux là. Il se précipita donc pour sortir cette fille de l'eau afin de lui éviter la mort.

Mais il manqua de lui attraper le bras et elle commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau, ne bougeant plus. Le mercenaire réussit tout de même à la sortir à temps, juste avant que le visage de la jeune femme ne soit happé par les eaux glacées. Kratos la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras et la déposa ensuite sur la berge. Il vit alors qu'elle s'était évanouie. Voilà pourquoi elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau... se dit Kratos, avec une étrange sensation.

Quand il se releva, les autres arrivaient à peine, toujours aussi surpris du départ précipité de Kratos. Ce fut Lloyd qui s'adressa à lui, inquiet après que Colette lui est expliqué ce qu'elle avait entendu :

« Alors, que c'est-il passé ?

- Eh bien, pour tout te dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Quand je suis arrivé ici, il n'y avait personne d'autre que cette jeune femme. Je vais quand même aller vérifier si il n'y a pas de danger autour de la rivière, lui répondit l'Ange.

- D'accord. Je t'accompagne. »

Kratos acquiesça et tous deux partirent donc vérifier les alentours. Pendant que Lloyd et Kratos fouillaient autour de la rivière, Raine s'agenouilla à côté de l'inconnue.

Elle voulait savoir si la jeune femme allait bien et si elle avait besoin de soins particuliers.

Raine ne vit aucune séquelle, mais lui donna quand même du nectar de Phandaria car la température de la jeune femme augmentait et descendait de façon très irrégulière.

C'est sûrement dû au choc quand elle est tombée dans l'eau, se dit Raine.

Elle réprima un frisson. Elle avait bien raison ! L'eau est un élément très très dangereux...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kratos et Lloyd revinrent.

C'est à ce moment là que la jeune femme daigna se réveiller.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et s'ouvrir enfin.

Élodie se demandait toujours d'où pouvait provenir cette lumière.

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le petit groupe qui l'entourait, ne voyant que des silhouettes floues. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme pu voir clairement les personnes autour d'elle.

Juste à sa droite, il y avait une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés accompagnée d'une adolescente aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Derrière elle, il y avait d'autre personne mais celles qui retinrent le plus son attention étaient un adolescent aux cheveux et aux yeux comme les siens, et un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn de même pour ces yeux, et dont les vêtements étaient trempés.

C'était sans doute cette personne qui m'a sauvée, pensa Élodie.

La jeune femme avait l'impression de les avoir déjà rencontrés et même de connaître l'homme qui l'avait sauvée.

Mais qui était-ce ...?

Ce fut la jeune femme aux cheveux argents qui la tira de ses pensées.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre innatendue

CHAPITRE 2 :_ Rencontre inattendue _

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? dit la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

- Euh... Ou...Oui, merci » répondit l'inconnue.

Kratos était de plus en plus surpris.

La fille avait la même voix qu'elle...

La même voix qu'Anna. Il n'en revenait pas. L'inconnue avait les même yeux, les même cheveux, la même voix qu'elle... Raine le tira de ses pensées en demandant à la jeune femme :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre, pour savoir si elle devait leur dire son nom. Élodie regarda les membres du petit groupe, en s'arrêtant sur l'homme aux cheveux auburn.

Elle était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu... mais où ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle croisa son regard.

Dans les yeux de cet homme, elle pouvait voir comme une petite étincelle de surprise mais elle perçu aussi qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. La jeune femme ne pu lire que pendant quelques secondes car l'étincelle dans son regard disparu, celui-ci redevenant neutre.

Elle regarda alors la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui dit timidement, en baissant la tête :

« Je... Je m'appelle Élodie. Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

- Moi, je m'appelle Raine, et voici Colette, lui répondit son interlocutrice en lui désignant l'adolescente qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour ! lui dit Colette avec un sourire joyeux.

- Ici, tu as Génis, mon petit frère, dit Raine en lui montrant un jeune adolescent qui arborait également un sourire. Là, tu as Zélos, Sheena, Préséa, Régal. » lui dit-elle en montrant tour à tour chacun des membres.

Tous la saluèrent chaleureusement. Mais Élodie attendait impatiemment que Raine lui présente son sauveur et le jeune homme, pour voir si leurs noms lui rappelait quelque chose, comme quand la jeune femme les avait vu. Enfin, Raine les lui présenta :

« Et ici, tu as Lloyd, lui dit-elle en lui montrant le jeune homme.

- Salut ! » lui adressa Lloyd avec un grand sourire et en faisant un salut de la main.

_ **Lloyd...**_

Le prénom de ce garçon lui remémorait bien quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi... Elle l'avait peut-être déjà rencontré.

Raine continua les présentations sans laisser plus de temps à Élodie de réfléchir.

« Et celui qui t'as secouru s'appelle Kratos. » dit Raine en lui montrant l'homme aux cheveux auburn.

_** Kratos...**_

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Kratos était en train de marcher derrière le groupe, vigilant mais toujours occuper dans ses pensées. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

Élodie était désormais avec le groupe car elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle marchait aux côtés de Raine et Colette, silencieuse.

Kratos la regardait sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention pour essayer de comprendre qui était cette fille et pourquoi elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Anna.

Il se rappelait encore la façon dont la jeune femme l'avait regardé quand Raine la lui avait présenté.

On aurait dit que son nom lui remémorait quelque chose mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir clairement quoi.

Kratos y pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde le ciel et s'aperçoive que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il s'arrêta et dit, en désignant une clairière :

« Je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter ici pour cette nuit. »

Le groupe s'immobilisa et tous le monde se retourna.

« Hum... Tu as raison. Je n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure qu'il pouvait être, répondit Raine en observant à son tour le ciel.

- Aaah... Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt... Je suis complètement exténué après cette journée, moi... soupira Zélos en s'affaissant à moitié sur Lloyd.

- Dégage de là, Zélos ! rétorqua Lloyd en soupirant à son tour.

- Oh, c'est bon ! Si c'était Colette qui était à ma place, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais rien dis du tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Quoi ? » cria Lloyd en rougissant.

Colette qui les écoutait sourit largement et se dirigea vers Lloyd et Zélos pour les séparer car tous deux avaient commencé à se chamailler comme des enfants.

Kratos était un peu consterné de leur attitude.

« Bon, je vais vérifier les alentours de la clairière. En attendant, vous n'avez qu'à installer le campement. »

Raine acquiesça et tous se dirigèrent vers le centre de la clairière pour y passer la nuit, tandis que Kratos s'occupait de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de danger.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Révélations

CHAPITRE 3 : _Révélations _

« Rah ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! Tu peux pas te dépêcher, Génis ? se lamenta Lloyd, une fois de plus.

- Hé oh, je vais aussi vite que je peux, Lloyd ! Un curry au tofu, ça se prépare pas en deux minutes ! rétorqua Génis, encore une fois.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai trop faim ! »

Élodie regardait Génis et Lloyd se chamailler. Cette vision lui tira un sourire. Depuis qu'elle était dans ce groupe, tout le monde était sympathique avec elle ; à l'exception de Kratos qui était toujours aussi neutre et silencieux.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe avait fini de dîner et était en train de se coucher. Colette et Lloyd étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre. Élodie, elle, n'était pas du tout fatiguée. Elle alla donc s'asseoir contre le tronc d'arbre couché qu'elle avait repéré vers l'entrée de la clairière. De là, la jeune femme pouvait observer les étoiles et réfléchir à ce qui se produisait autour d'elle. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait atterri à Sylvarant, si elle avait compris les explications de Raine.

Élodie ne sentit pas la présence qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle eut un petit sursaut quand elle sentit quelque chose d'humide dans sa nuque.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Noïshe, le protozoaire de Lloyd, qui la regardait de ces petits yeux noirs.

Élodie sourit et tendit sa main pour le caresser entre les oreilles comme elle avait vu faire Lloyd. Elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris, d'après l'explication de Kratos, ce qu'était un protozoaire.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle, c'était que Noïshe ressemblait à un gros « chien ».

Élodie continua à le caresser tout en regardant les étoiles. Chez elle, elle n'avait pas l'occasion de voir les étoiles comme ça même si ce n'était pas du tout les même constellations. Noïshe partit se coucher à côté du tronc et commença à somnoler.

Élodie se retourna pour voir si tout le monde dormait mais vit que Kratos était toujours éveillé. En même temps, ce devait être lui qui s'occupait des tours de garde. Celui-ci, quand son regard croisa celui d'Élodie, se leva et se dirigea vers le tronc. Quand il quitta la lumière du feu, la jeune femme réussi à l'apercevoir tel une ombre grâce à la faible lumière de le lune.

Elle détourna la tête et se remit à contempler les cieux.

« C'est bizarre que Noïshe se laisse approcher de si près par une inconnue. C'est un grand timide, dit Kratos qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Noïshe.

- Ah ? Et bien, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'aie ! Il est très mignon ! répondit Élodie avec un petit rire. En tout cas, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré dans le passé. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où et quand... »

Élodie pris une petite inspiration tout en se remettant à contempler les étoiles et dit :

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure... Merci beaucoup... Si vous n'étiez pas intervenue, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se produire... »

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Kratos écarquilla les yeux. Anna lui avait dit la même chose quand il l'avait sauvé de la ferme humaine de Kvar.

« Mais qui es-tu ? » demanda Kratos alors qu'au début, il ne faisait que penser cette question.

Kratos fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire à voix haute les questions qui le taraudaient.

Élodie leva la tête vers lui, l'air interrogateur, malgré qu'elle est compris ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il y eut un silence entre les deux protagonistes qui dura plusieurs secondes. Kratos fixait la jeune femme.

« C'est une longue histoire... et moi-même, je n'en connais pas la fin. » finit par dire Élodie.

Kratos continuait toujours à la fixer. Il voulait savoir pour pouvoir se dire que c'était impossible.

Que cette fille ne pouvait être Anna...

Élodie soupira et tourna son regard vers Kratos.

« Bien, si vous voulez tout sav... commença Élodie.

- Tu peux me tutoyer comme tu le fais avec les autres, tu sais, la coupa Kratos d'un ton froid mais neutre.

- Euh... D'accord... fit Élodie en se recroquevillant un peu. Si tu... si tu veux tout savoir, et bien, je vais tout te raconter. Alors déjà, je ne suis ni de Sylvarant ni de Tethe'alla. Je ne connais rien d'ici malgré que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces paysages dans mes souvenirs... Je viens d'une autre planète qui s'appelle la Terre mais que, à mon avis, personne ne connaît ici. Juste avant que je ne vous rencontre, j'étais chez moi. J'étais en train de me coucher et je n'arrivais pas à dormir, comme ce soir d'ailleurs, tenta d'ironiser Élodie. Mais, je ne sais pas comment, je me suis endormi d'un coup et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je me trouvais au dessus de la rivière d'où tu m'as sauvée. Et puis, tu connais la suite... »

Kratos était un peu choqué. Un autre monde que Sylvarant ou même que Tethe'alla et qui s'appelait la Terre...

Avec cette révélation, Kratos pouvait être sûr que cette fille n'était pas Anna.

Mais une dernière question le titillait, et il lui demanda :

« Tu ne connaîtrais pas une personne qui portait le nom d'Anna ? »

Élodie resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle était en train d'observer la forêt en face du tronc couché.

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers lui avec un petit sourire, et répondit à la question du mercenaire :

« Si j'en connais une.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Kratos très surpris.

- Moi. C'est mon deuxième prénom. »

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Kratos eut un petit mouvement de recul, qu'Élodie ne vit pas. Non... Ce n'était pas possible...pensa Kratos.

« Tu t'appelles... Anna ? » dit Kratos.

À peine avait-il fini sa question qu'un flash de lumière violette apparut droit devant lui et Élodie.

Kratos comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait mais ne dis rien, encore surpris par la réponse de la jeune femme.

Élodie, elle, ne comprit pas.

Quand la lumière cessa, elle aperçut un jeune homme aux long cheveux bleus attachés en une couette qui était posé sur son épaule gauche.

La jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à apercevoir ce qui avait produit cette lumière.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Kratos et lui demander quoi faire, mais le regard de celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait s'en aller.

Élodie se leva prestement et partit sans un mot vers le camp. Là, il y avait une couchette qui lui avait été désignée.

Juste avant qu'elle ne se couche, elle jeta un regard vers Kratos et l'homme qui l'observait, inquiète, avant de regarder Lloyd. Elle fit un grand sourire en le regardant puis se coucha. Kratos, qui l'observait toujours, était encore choqué par le sourire que la jeune femme avait fait à Lloyd.

Un sourire qu'il ne pourra jamais oublié tellement il lui avait fait chaud au cœur et soulager à maintes reprises.

C'était _**son**_ sourire...

C'était le sourire d'_**Anna**_...


	5. Chapitre 4: Interrogations et cauchemars

CHAPITRE 4 : _Interrogations et cauchemars_

« Yuan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Kratos.

- J'ai le droit de venir te voir, non ? » lui rétorqua Yuan.

Kratos ne répondit rien, sachant très bien que Yuan faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Le mercenaire était en train de caresser Noïshe sous le menton quand il vit que Yuan regardait fixement en direction du campement.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda soudainement Yuan.

Kratos suivit le regard de son compagnon des temps anciens et compris de qui Yuan parlait.

« Nous l'avons rencontré aujourd'hui. Je l'ai sauvé juste avant qu'elle ne se noie dans une rivière. Quand tu es apparu, elle était en train de me parler de certaines choses... répondit Kratos.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Yuan comprenant que Kratos n'irait pas plus loin dans ces explications.

- Élodie. »

Yuan continua à fixer la jeune femme. Quand il était arrivé, il avait tout de suite remarqué les yeux de la jeune femme. Des yeux marrons noisettes aussi beaux que grands. Il détourna la tête pour poser une question à Kratos, mais juste avant qu'il ne la pose, il vit que son compagnon observait à son tour intensément la jeune femme.

Il vit dans les yeux de Kratos toutes les questions qu'il devait se poser et dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver les réponses.

« Depuis quand est-elle là ? » demanda Yuan.

Kratos ne réagit que quelques secondes plus tard, car il était encore plongé dans ses pensées.

« Euh... depuis aujourd'hui, rétorqua Kratos en secouant légèrement sa tête.

- Hum... C'est étrange, fit Yuan en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Quoi donc ?

- Qu'elle lui ressemble tant. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas elle. J'espère que cela ne te fait pas trop souffrir.

- Non, sa va, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je me pose les mêmes questions que toi, Yuan. »

Tous les deux se remirent à regarder en direction du campement pendant quelques secondes avant que Yuan annonce :

« Bon, je vais y aller.

- Avant que tu partes, dis moi au moins pourquoi tu es venu, dit Kratos, d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que Mithos est en train de préparer quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi, donc reste sur tes gardes. Voilà, c'est tout. Bon, au revoir, Kratos.

- Au revoir, Yuan. »

Yuan disparut dans un flash de lumière, le même que quand il était arrivé, s'étant sûrement téléporté jusqu'à la base Rénégate, vers Triet. Kratos resta ainsi, seul, pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Noïshe vienne nicher son nez dans ses bras.

« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »dit Kratos.

Noïshe couina. Kratos comprit tout de suite que son compagnon s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Bon, couche-toi, je vais prendre le tour de garde. »

Noïshe couina un petit peu puis, écoutant Kratos, partit se coucher devant le tronc où il se trouvait.

Kratos resta quelques secondes debout en réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit Yuan.

Il finit par s'asseoir et regarda les étoiles.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer ? » dit-il en pensant à Élodie et Anna.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

_'' Non ! Poussez-vous ! Je ne veux pas ! NON ! ''_

_ Élodie avait beau crier, ses assaillants ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils lui saisirent le bras gauche et avancèrent une seringue pour l'endormir._

« NON ! »

Élodie se réveilla dans un sursaut et resta quelques secondes assise sur sa couchette. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais on pouvait quand même voir la forêt.

La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle pour vérifier si elle n'avait réveillé personne. Non, tout le monde dormait, son cri n'avait réveillé aucun membre du groupe.

Élodie tourna la tête pour voir du côté du tronc, car elle n'apercevait pas Kratos autour du feu désormais éteint. Kratos était assis dos au tronc d'arbre avec Noïshe qui dormait à ses côtés.

Elle se passa une main sur le front pour savoir si elle avait de la fièvre dû à son cauchemar. La jeune femme s'aperçut alors que son front était moite.

Élodie se leva donc, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il fallait qu'elle aille se rafraîchir. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Kratos et Noïshe.

Ce dernier la regardait de ses petits yeux noirs, venant à peine de se réveiller. Élodie lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger. Noïshe, encore sous l'emprise du sommeil, referma les yeux et se rendormit.

La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite dans le sens inverse du tronc pour aller vers un point d'eau que Raine lui avait montrer. Il se trouvait dans la forêt, à une vingtaine de mètres du camp.

Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, elle s'assit sur ses genoux au bord de la rivière pour pouvoir se nettoyer le visage.

Elle entendit un bruit dans les fourrés et détourna son visage encore ruisselant d'eau.

La jeune femme ne vit pourtant rien. Elle se dit que s'était peut-être une souris ou un petit animal qui s'était enfui par peur. Élodie se leva donc, et commença à marcher. À ce moment-là, elle entendit un second bruit dans les fourrés mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus bruyant. Elle se retourna et vit que le buisson bougeait.

« Noïshe ? C'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle n'eut qu'un grognement.

Élodie eut un frémissement de peur le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle commença à reculer pour pouvoir s'éloigner.

Quand elle fut à quelques mètres du buisson, elle se retourna vivement et commença à courir. La jeune femme détourna la tête pendant qu'elle courait et vit un loup blanc sortir des fourrés derrière elle.

Au moment où elle allait se remettre à regarder devant elle, Élodie trébucha dans une racine et tomba face contre terre. La jeune femme voulut se relever mais une forte douleur à la cheville l'en empêcha.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Était-ce déjà la fin ?

« AAHHHHHH ! » cria-t-elle, en voyant le loup arriver droit sur elle.


	6. Chapitre 5: On se trompe souvent

CHAPITRE 5 : _Quand on pense que tout _

_est fini, on se trompe..._

Kratos était en train de réfléchir à l'itinéraire que le groupe devait prendre pour aller jusqu'à Isélia, pour rencontrer le père adoptif de Lloyd, le nain Dirk. Ils se réapprovisionneraient à Isélia et partiraient ensuite pour la Tour du Salut.

Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, il vit Noïshe se mettre debout d'un seul coup et commencer à grogner. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il manquait une personne dans le camp. Élodie n'était plus là... Mais où était-elle ? Noïshe partit comme une flèche en courant dans la forêt. Kratos était surpris mais partit à sa suite, faisant confiance à son compagnon qui, lui, devait savoir où était la jeune femme.

C'est là qu'il entendit le cri d'Élodie. Il se mit alors à courir plus vite tout en sortant son épée. Noïshe et lui arrivèrent enfin vers elle. Elle était par terre, se tenant sa cheville droite gonflée et un loup fonçait droit sur elle. Sans réfléchir, Kratos se plaça devant Élodie et lança « _**Guardian**_ ». Le loup rebondit contre la protection verte que son opposant venait de faire apparaître. Il grogna puis s'enfuit, ayant comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à cet adversaire.

Kratos resta debout devant la jeune femme qui le regardait, l'air de ne rien comprendre. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vit plus le loup. Il se retourna alors et demanda, d'un ton dur et froid :

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?

- Je... Aïe ! » fit Élodie en resserrant sa prise sur sa cheville.

Kratos regarda la jeune femme, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Voyant qu'elle pleurait, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'Élodie. Il s'aperçut alors que la jeune femme avait sa cheville droite bleu et gonflée encore plus que tout à l'heure.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu t'es fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Je... J'ai trébuché et... Aïe ! lui répondit Élodie.

- Bon, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose. Je ne promets rien mais il faudra aller voir Raine après, pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi. »

Kratos tendit sa main gauche, gantée d'une mitaine violette où apparaissait son exsphère, au dessus de la cheville de la blessée et prononça le sort « _**First Aid**_ ». Une lumière douce apparut alors sous la paume du mercenaire, ce qui eut l'air de tout de suite soulager la jeune femme.

En effet, Élodie essaya de se mettre debout, en vain, et ses traits n'étaient presque plus tordus par la douleur. Kratos la regardait toujours se demandant ce qui avait pu l'avoir mener ici.

Noïshe était aux côtés de la jeune femme et couinait pour elle.

Le mercenaire se mit soudainement en mouvement et prit Élodie dans ses bras, un derrière son dos et l'autre passé sous ses genoux. Il commença alors à partir en direction du camp, Noïshe les suivant.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? lui demanda sèchement Élodie.

- Je te ramène au camp. J'avais compris que tu n'arrivais pas à marcher. Je me trompe ? lui lança Kratos, tout en s'arrêtant, avec un petit sourire qu'elle ne vit pas.

- Oui. Je peux très bien marcher toute seule !

- Ah bon ? Moi, je ne pense pas. Alors maintenant, tu vas te taire et te laisser faire ! Si Raine n'examine pas tout de suite ta cheville, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir t'en servir ! lui répondit Kratos d'un ton dur et sans appel.

- Mais...

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien... Merci d'être venu. Cela fait deux fois, en deux jours. Je suis assez chanceuse... Je pense que...

- Que ? demanda Kratos en se remettant à marcher.

- Non, rien du tout... » fit la jeune femme, perplexe, en posant sa tête sur le torse de Kratos.

Elle était bien ainsi...

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Raine et les autres venaient à peine de se réveiller. Certains dormait encore, comme Lloyd, quand Kratos, avec Élodie dans ses bras, et Noïshe à ses côtés revinrent.

« Où étiez- vous passé ? demanda Raine, visiblement inquiète pour eux.

- Euh... j'étais...commença Élodie ne voulant pas s'expliquer.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt par terre, un loup allait l'attaquer. Mais je suis arrivé juste à temps. Par contre, elle a trébuché et elle à dû se fouler la cheville droite. Je lui ai donné les premiers soins, mais il vaut mieux que se soit toi qui t'en occupe, avant que nous partions, dit Kratos en coupant Élodie, comprenant que celle-ci ne voulait pas raconter cette histoire.

- Quoi ? Comment...

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne me l'a pas expliquer, répondit Kratos, comprenant que Raine essayer de comprendre comment la jeune femme avait pu se retrouver dans la forêt.

- Bien. Pose-la ici, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, il faudrait commencer à ranger les affaires et réveiller Lloyd. Tu peux t'en occuper à ma place ?

- Oui. » dit Kratos en posant délicatement la jeune femme par terre.

Le mercenaire partit donc s'occuper de réveiller son fils et de ranger le camp, tandis que Raine s'occupait de soigner Élodie. Pourquoi l'avait-il poser ? Elle était bien dans ses bras... En plus, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras... Mais c'était impossible... Elle ne l'avait rencontré que hier...

Et lui, avait-il des regrets ?

Kratos se retourna et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune femme pu lire dans les yeux du mercenaire comme quand elle l'avait rencontré, hier. Il regrettait un peu mais il était aussi triste...


	7. Chapitre 6: Passé et présent

CHAPITRE 6 : _Passé et présent _

Le groupe était en train de marcher depuis maintenant plus de dix heures. Kratos marchait toujours derrière voulant être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir aux événements de ce matin. Il observait ainsi le groupe tout en étant vigilant. Le mercenaire se posait toujours les mêmes questions par rapport à Élodie. Pourquoi ressemblait-elle autant à Anna ? Et ses manières... Elle agissait exactement comme Anna.

Kratos était ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées, quand Lloyd vint vers lui.

« Sa va, Kratos ? demanda Lloyd, inquiet pour son père, qui paraissait soucieux.

- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste dans mes pensées, lui répondit Kratos tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Ah... Et, à quoi pensais-tu ?

- Hum... À où nous devrions nous arrêter pour passer la nuit. Nous ne sommes peut-être plus très loin de la prochaine Maison du Salut, mais il nous reste quand même plus d'une demi-journée de marche, mentit le mercenaire qui ne voulait pas inquiéter son fils.

- Ah, d'accord. En tout cas, j'espère que se ne sera pas le professeur Raine qui fera à manger ce soir ! dit Lloyd avec un grand sourire.

- Lloooooyd ! fit Raine qui venait d'apparaître derrière le jeune homme.

- Ahhhh ! cria Lloyd en partant droit devant lui pour échapper à Raine.

- Reviens ici tout de suite, Lloyd ! »

Kratos regarda son fils qui s'était réfugié derrière Génis, pendant que Raine voulait le frapper. Il sourit pour lui-même. Lloyd était exactement comme lui avant qu'il ne rencontre Mithos, Martel et Yuan. Mais maintenant, les choses n'étaient plus les même... Kratos avait plus de quatre mille ans malgré son apparence de jeune homme de vingt-huit ans car il était un Ange. Martel n'était plus, ayant été assassinée, et à cause de la mort de sa sœur, Mithos avait commencer à devenir fou.

Celui-ci et Yuan étaient toujours ses amis, même s'il devait en trahir un pour être avec l'autre et ainsi pouvoir être avec son fils...

Lloyd...

Son fils qu'il croyait mort avec la femme qu'il aimait, Anna, mais qu'il avait retrouvé pendant le périple de la Régénération que Colette, l'amie de Lloyd, devait faire, étant l'Élue. Mais toute une série d'inconvénients l'avait empêché de dire à Lloyd qu'il était son père... À commencer par sa trahison, quand le périple avait été terminé... Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement puisque cela faisait partit de son plan pour arrêter Mithos. Désormais, il resterait aux côtés de son fils pour la bataille finale. Même si... il devrait retourner sur Derris-Kharlan à la fin de celle-ci.

Ses souvenirs lui étaient douloureux, mais il y en avait un qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublié, un qui lui était le plus cher au monde avec Lloyd...

Le souvenir d'Anna...

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Génis et Régal étaient en train de préparer le pot-au-feu nain surprise prévu pour le dîner quand Élodie vint vers eux.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, j'aurais accepter volontiers, mais tu es arrivée trop tard, déclara Régal.

- Oh... Dommage. C'est que je me sens un peu bonne à rien, à ne rien faire justement. Je n'aide pas beaucoup.

- Mais non ! s'exclama Génis. Je suis sûr que c'est faux, tu n'es pas une bonne à rien ! rétorqua Génis avec un grand sourire rassurant.

- Il a tout à fait raison, rétorqua Zélos qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de la jeune femme. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, charmante demoiselle.

- Merci beaucoup. C'est très à gentil à vous, Génis et Zélos, fit Élodie avec un petit sourire timide.

- Zéloooos ! cria Sheena qui apparu à son tour. Espèce d'imbécile ! Où as-tu mis mes cartes ?

- Mais voyons Sheena, je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille ! répondit Zélos, comme s'il était outré.

- Mais bien sûr ! Alors comment se fait-il qu'il y en ai une qui dépasse de ta poche ? dit Sheena en montrant une carte qui sortait effectivement de la poche de Zélos.

- Oups ! Colette ! Lloyd ! Au secours ! J'ai une furie après moi ! » cria Zélos à moitié hilare, en se mettant derrière Colette pour se protéger.

- Casse-toi de là, Zélos ! cria Lloyd, voyant que Zélos s'accrochait à Colette, celle-ci toujours aussi souriante.

Un petit rire fit arrêter la « bagarre » naissante entre Zélos, Sheena et Lloyd. Il se fit un peu plus fort mais toujours retenu. Lloyd, Colette, Sheena et Zélos se retournèrent et virent Élodie presque aux bords des larmes.

« Excusez-moi... C'est que... comment vous vous comportez... ça me fait rire... Excusez-moi... bégaya la jeune femme entre deux rires.

- Tu n'as pas tort, Élodie. Leur comportement est tout à fait puéril mais ce n'est pas grave. On ne peut pas les changer même si ils sont très bien comme ils sont, dit Raine qui venait voir se qui se passait pour qu'il y ait tant d'agitation.

- Hé, hé, hé ! rigola Lloyd avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, le dîner est prêt ! » déclara Régal.

Zélos rendit ses cartes à Sheena, celle-ci lui promettent que si il recommençait, il aurait affaire à elle. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du front pour s'excuser.

Élodie sourit devant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se rappelait que quelqu'un lui avait déjà fait ce genre de baiser mais elle ne se rappelait plus qui.

La jeune femme se détourna et partit manger.

Un heure plus tard, tout le monde était en train de se coucher. Élodie se mit un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir observer les étoiles. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit la torpeur du sommeil arriver sur elle et partit donc se coucher. Elle s'endormit plus vite que d'habitude. Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait, la jeune femme ne se serait pas endormit aussi vite...

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

_'' Non ! Je ne veux pas ! AÏE ! ''_

_ Ses assaillants venaient de lui injecter l'anesthésiant. Élodie se sentait peu à peu perdre conscience mais elle réussit néanmoins à apercevoir qu'une des personnes tenaient un petite pierre bleue et qu'il s'avançait pour la lui mettre. _

_ La jeune femme sentit une énorme douleur à son torse._

Élodie se réveilla dans un violent sursaut.

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle réalisait ce cauchemar. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la même chose... C'était comme une suite... Elle passa sa main sur le haut de son torse et s'aperçut que les veines avaient légèrement gonflées. Pourquoi ce cauchemar avait l'air aussi vrai ? Et cette pierre, qu'est-ce-que c'était ? Élodie secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar après tout, ce ne pouvait être réel... Et pourtant, chacun des membres du groupe possédait un pierre semblable à celle de son rêve...

La jeune femme soupira et se leva. Le jour était presque entièrement levé mais certains comme Lloyd et Zélos dormaient encore profondément. Élodie se dirigea vers Lloyd pour l'observer et le réveiller car les autres étaient prêt à partir.

Elle ressentit un étrange sentiment en le voyant... La jeune femme passa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Lloyd et sourit. Elle avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était l'instinct maternelle...

Mais pourquoi avec Lloyd ? Et pourquoi cela lui faisait autant plaisir rien qu'en le regardant ? Élodie n'avait aucune de ses réponses.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna et vit Kratos, accompagné de Noïshe.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Élodie ? demanda Kratos, surpris de la voir ici.

- Oh, euh, en fait je me demandais si il fallait le réveiller vu que nous allons bientôt partir, répondit Élodie.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il se réveillera tout seul.

- Ouf, alors ! » dit la jeune femme en souriant.

Kratos fut un peu surpris mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, mais pas un de ses sourires simples et neutres.

Un sourire qui fit chaud au cœur d'Élodie.


	8. Chapitre 7: Cauchemars irréels

CHAPITRE 7 : _Cauchemars irréels _

_ et pourtant ... _

Kratos était avec Noïshe, qui avait été placé dans l'enclos de la Maison de la Salut. Le groupe était arrivé en fin d'après-midi et tout le monde avait été ravie de pouvoir enfin dormir dans un lit. Tous sauf Kratos...

Vu qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir, il n'avait aucune bonne raison d'être content.

Il avait encore observé Élodie ce matin et il avait remarqué qu'elle paraissait soucieuse. À l'heure qu'il était, elle devait être de finir de dîner avec les autres.

Comment cela faisait-il qu'il pense autant à cette jeune femme ? Parce qu'elle ressemblait à Anna ? Ou parce qu'elle "était" peut-être Anna ? Kratos chassa ces deux questions de sa tête.

Il fit une dernière caresse à Noïshe puis rentra dans la Maison du Salut.

Au fond, où il y avait une statue de la déesse Martel, il y avait une personne. Élodie observait la statue avec admiration.

Colette avait du lui expliquer... Lui avait-elle expliquée que Kratos était un ange ? Non, à son avis, non...

La jeune femme lui souhaita « bonne nuit » et prit les escaliers. Il l'a regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'aperçoive plus avant qu'il ne se décide à ressortir dehors. Il avait trop de questions, un peu d'air frais lui ferait sans doute du bien.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Élodie dormait profondément quand son cauchemar lui revint.

_Elle était bloquée sur un table d'opération, les jambes et les bras attachés. Les médecins arrivaient avec l'aiguille pour l'endormir. La jeune femme voulait s'échapper mais n'y parvint pas. Élodie sentit enfin l'aiguille transpercée la peau de son bras gauche. _

_ Peu à peu, la torpeur du sommeil l'envahit. Juste avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, elle avait vu l'éclat bleue d'un petite pierre arrondi. Quelques secondes après, elle s'endormit complètement. D'un seul coup, une énorme douleur à son torse la fit se relever autant qu'elle le pouvait sur la table. _

_ Les sangles qui maintenaient ses bras se détachèrent, étant sans doute mal attachées. Élodie passa alors sa main où la douleur augmentait de plus en plus._

_ Elle sentit une sorte d'arrondi sur le haut de son torse... _

_ C'était la pierre !_

La jeune femme se réveilla en s'asseyant sur son lit avec un cri étranglé dans sa gorge. Colette qui dormait dans la même chambre ne fut heureusement pas réveillée la jeune femme ne voulait que personne soit au courant de ses cauchemars.

La douleur à son torse n'avait pas disparu, malgré la fin de son cauchemar, et son crâne était bouillant. Il fallait qu'elle sorte dehors pour prendre l'air, pour que son mal de crâne se dissipe.

Élodie sortit donc de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers.

Elle eut du mal à descendre les marches, vacillant légèrement.

Enfin, elle fut dehors et inspira une grande goulée d'air frais. Élodie avait toujours sa main sur son torse car la douleur ne cessait pas, de même pour son mal de crâne. Elle sentit les larmes commencer à lui monter aux yeux.

La jeune femme retira alors sa main et attendit quelques secondes avant de la repasser...

Les veines étaient gonflées plus que d'ordinaire...

Elle n'en revenait pas que son cauchemar lui fasse ceci.

Elle vacilla légèrement encore une fois mais resta quand même debout. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal ?

Pourquoi ce cauchemar lui faisait-il aussi peur ?

Elle n'en savait rien...

« Élodie ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Kratos qui, alerté par le bruit de la porte qui s'était refermée, venait d'arriver.

- Je... J'ai mal... Je ne comprends pas... ce qui m'arrive... Je ne comprends pas ! » dit la jeune femme dont les larmes explosèrent enfin de ses yeux.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda Kratos, inquiet de voir Élodie dans cet état-là.

- Je... je viens de me réveiller d'un cauchemar... et en passant ma main... » dit Élodie en enlevant sa main pour montrer ce qu'il lui arrivait à Kratos.

Kratos examina de loin le haut du torse de la jeune femme et remarqua que les veines gonflées partaient toutes d'un même point.

Qui formait une sorte de rond... Qu'est-ce-que...

Il vit Élodie vaciller sur ses jambes, prête à basculer en arrière.

Kratos la pris dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber et l'emmena vers un banc. Il la déposa dessus et s'assit à son tour. Le mercenaire lui dit alors, d'un ton toujours aussi neutre :

« Raconte-moi ton cauchemar.

- Eh bien... j'étais dans une salle d'opération, couchée sur une table. Il y a avait quatre personnes autour de moi et après m'avoir fait une piqûre anesthésiante, ils m'ont placé une pierre sur mon torse. Une pierre comme la tienne... Et cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je fait ce cauchemar... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... C'était horrible. C'est depuis que je suis arriver ici que ce reproduit, chaque soir, ce cauchemar... Je n'y comprends plus rien... Et la douleur... est de plus en plus forte... à chaque fois... J'ai mal... dit Élodie toujours en pleurs, comme perdue.

- Quoi ? Mais... c'est impossible...

- Je ne sais... pas... ce que... c'est... Je suis... juste... fatiguée... et j'ai... mal... Je... » dit la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Kratos était en train de réfléchir quand il sentit la tête d'Élodie cogné contre son épaule puis il la vit basculer en avant.

Il réussit à la récupérer à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe, se leva et l'allongea sur le banc. Le mercenaire resta debout quelques instants et, sachant qu'il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, observa la jeune femme. Elle venait de s'évanouir de fatigue à cause de ses cauchemars qu'elles devaient faire à chaque nuit comme elle lui avait expliqué.

Elle avait une de ses mèches brunes qui passait en plein milieu de son visage.

Il s'accroupit près du banc et enleva de sa main droite la mèche, qui virevoltait à cause de la brise légère de cette nuit d'automne, le plus délicatement possible, pour qu'il puisse observer le visage d'Élodie.

En retirant sa main, il passa un doigt léger, tel une plume, sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Il sourit.

Peut-être était-ce vraiment Anna, après tout. Il pouvait toujours espérer...

Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes encore à l'observer puis la prit dans ses bras, pour la ramener dans sa chambre, où Colette dormait toujours.

Il la déposa sur son lit et s'en alla, en pensant au cauchemar d'Élodie...

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ait rêvé d'une exsphère alors qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Isélia

CHAPITRE 8 : _Isélia_

Kratos était en train d'attendre dehors que ses compagnons aient terminé de se préparer.

Le mercenaire pensait toujours à ce que Élodie lui avait raconté, hier soir. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait rêvée qu'on lui incrustait une exsphère sur son torse ? Exactement comme Anna ? C'était inimaginable...

En plus, la jeune femme s'était évanouie sur lui...

Certes, ce n'était pas sa faute mais cela avait déplut à Kratos car il s'était laissé aller à la toucher alors qu'il ne voulait aucunement que cela arrive. Cette ressemblance avec Anna commençait à lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Kratos lui en voulait donc un peu mais gardait cela pour lui.

Kratos s'interrogeait tout en caressant la gorge de Noïshe.

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui le mercenaire et le groupe devaient aller à la rencontre de Dirk, à Isélia, pour qu'il puisse leur fabriquer un anneau du pacte.

Mais après que feraient-ils de Élodie, lorsque Kratos, Lloyd et les autres iraient combattre Mithos ?

Maintenant que Lloyd pourrait manier l'Épée Éternelle grâce à l'anneau du pacte et au pacte avec Origin, lui et son groupe pourraient enfin mettre un terme aux agissements de Mithos. Quand le groupe devra partir pour Derris-Kharlan, Élodie restera sûrement chez Dirk, si cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Kratos soupira et continua à caresser Noïshe tout en ressentant un sentiment de légère tristesse qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps...

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Le lendemain matin, Élodie se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible.

Elle était encore à moitié endormie et ne se rappeler pas encore des événements de la nuit dernière.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme commença à émerger du sommeil et finit par se rappeler de sa conversation avec Kratos, hier soir.

Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir révéler son cauchemar à Kratos.

La jeune femme s'était pourtant dit qu'elle garderait son cauchemar un secret, qu'elle ne le raconterait jamais à personne...

Élodie n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchit...

Elle ne voulait pas ennuyer le mercenaire avec ses histoires... Et pour couronner le tout, la jeune femme s'était évanouie sur lui, et il avait du la ramener dans sa chambre alors qu'il aurait simplement suffit de la réveiller...

Elle devait impérativement lui présenter des excuses... si elle y parvenait...

Élodie se leva et partit s'habiller, tout en pensant aux événements d'hier soir, car le voyage allait certainement débuter, vu l'heure tardive à laquelle la jeune femme s'était levée.

En effet, quand elle descendit les escaliers qui menait dans l'entrée de la Maison du Salut, elle croisa Raine qui lui dit avec un sourire chaleureux :

« Ah ! Bonjour Élodie. J'allais justement venir te réveiller. Nous allons bientôt repartir.

- Oh... Excusez-moi... dit Élodie, en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Raine en souriant. Tu avais l'air fatiguée ces derniers jours. Dormir a du te faire du bien. Bon je vais rejoindre les autres. Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi, si tu veux.

- D'accord, merci. »

Raine sortit donc de la Maison du Salut, laissant Élodie seule.

La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle et vit la statue de Spiritua vers l'autel. Elle s'y dirigea et commença sa prière pour que le voyage jusqu'à Isélia se déroule sans encombre pour les autres, ainsi que pour elle...

Elle redoutait vraiment la réaction de Kratos... Quand elle eut fini sa prière, Élodie sortit à son tour.

Le soleil était en train de finir de se lever. Lloyd, Colette, Génis et Raine était en train d'expliquer à leurs compagnons comment devait se dérouler la suite du voyage et que la fin de celui-ci était proche.

Élodie se dirigea vers Noïshe, qui était tout excité par le départ proche, car elle voulait à tout pris éviter les autres et surtout Kratos.

La jeune femme le caressa sur le sommet de la tête.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant qu'elle caressait Noïshe, jusqu'à ce que Raine ne l'appelle pour la prévenir qu'il était l'heure du départ.

Tout le monde l'attendait.

La jeune femme se précipita vers Colette et Raine en s'excusant.

Kratos se trouvait devant elle et ne s'était pas retourné. Peut-être que Kratos était vraiment vexé par ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir...

Élodie baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard du mercenaire s'il se retournait et continua de marcher.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Kratos aperçut les premières maisons d'Isélia. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe de Lloyd et Kratos étaient arrivés dans le centre d'Isélia.

« Ça fait quand même du bien de revoir notre village, malgré les événements, dit Lloyd en soupirant. J'ai pas raison, Colette et Génis ?

- Si, bien sûr ! fit Colette en souriant comme à son habitude.

- T'a tout à fait raison, mon vieux Lloyd ! » dit Génis en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

La réponse de ces deux amis tira un sourire à Lloyd que Kratos ne loupa pas. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire lui aussi que personne ne remarqua.

Kratos s'avança vers son fils et lui dit, toujours aussi neutre :

« Il faut se dépêcher, si tu veux arrêter Mithos au plus vite.

- Oh... Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi. Suivez-moi les gars ! » s'exclama Lloyd en faisant un mouvement du bras pour dire à ses amis de le suivre.

Tous se dirigèrent donc vers la maison de Dirk.

Kratos, un fois arrivé, partit vers la tombe d'Anna pour s'y recueillir malgré qu'il ressente une étrange impression en sentant le regard d'Élodie pesé sur lui. Il resta devant la tombe pendant quelques minutes puis revint vers le groupe.

Élodie ne le regardait plus et était en train de caresser Noïshe.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kratos à Lloyd, en voyant que Dirk ne sortait pas de sa maison.

- Mon père a du s'absenter. Il doit être partit au village. On a du le croiser sans le voir. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, lui dit Lloyd en soufflant.

- Hum... »

Lloyd, Kratos et les autres durent attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que Dirk ne revienne enfin chez lui.

« Oh, Lloyd ! Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? demanda Dirk à Lloyd en arrivant.

- Bien... enfin ça peut aller. Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais fabriquer un anneau du pacte ? On en a besoin pour... dit Lloyd en s'arrêtant dans sa phrase car son père adoptif venait d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Qui est cette jeune femme ? demanda Dirk à Lloyd en faisant un signe de tête pour désigner Élodie, puis resta quelques secondes silencieux. C'est... c'est impossible...

- C'est une amie. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que... c'est impossible ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui est impossible, papa ?

- Cette jeune femme lui ressemble exactement...

- À qui, papa ? » s'exclama Lloyd qui n'y comprenais plus rien.

Il y eut pendant quelques minutes un silence pesant, autant sur les épaules de Lloyd qui attendait une réponse que sur les épaules de Élodie, qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

De plus, elle n'avait jamais rencontrer ce Dirk... D'où pouvait-il donc dire cela ? Ce fut la réponse que Dirk, après une inspiration, déclara à Lloyd qui chassa définitivement cette question de ses pensées :

« À ta mère, Lloyd. Cette jeune femme est le reflet exacte de ta mère... »


	10. Chapitre 9 : Enlèvement et souvenirs

CHAPITRE 9 : _Enlèvement et souvenirs _

Élodie se tenait devant la tombe d'Anna, la mère de Lloyd. Quand elle était arrivé avec les autres devant la maison de Dirk, la jeune femme avait déjà remarqué cette pierre tombale, ainsi que Kratos qui s'y était agenouillé.

Elle était encore bouleversé par ce qu'elle avait appris quand Dirk était arrivé. Élodie se souvenait parfaitement de tout, en commençant par la réponse que Dirk avait donné à Lloyd :

« À ta mère, Lloyd. Cette jeune femme est le reflet exacte de ta mère...

- Quoi ? s'était exclamé Lloyd. À ma mère... avait-il dit en se retournant pour regarder Élodie.

- Du moins d'après ce que je me rappelle quand j'ai trouvé ta mère. Sinon, c'est, pour ainsi dire, comme une jumelle de ta mère.

- …

- Sinon, qu'elle était ta question déjà ? avait demandé Dirk à Lloyd pour sûrement le faire changer d'idées. Vous voulez que je fabrique un anneau du pacte ?

- … Oh... euh... oui, s'il te plaît. » avait fait Lloyd en détournant son regard de Élodie.

De plus, la jeune femme avait appris que Kratos était le père de Lloyd. Mais cette information ne l'avait pas surprise, comme si elle le savait déjà.

Élodie soupira. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien avec cette histoire, elle avait chaud et sa tête lui tournait légèrement.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière et la jeune femme se retourna. C'était Lloyd. Elle se remit donc en face de la tombe d'Anna et attendit que Lloyd arrive.

Avec cette histoire, il devait bien y avoir des explications...

Une fois que Lloyd était arrivé, le silence en regardant la tombe d'Anna fut leur seule conversation pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne rompe ce silence :

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais trois ans. Elle s'est changée en Exbelua car Kvar, un Desian, lui avait retiré son exsphère. Elle s'est jeté sur moi pour me dévoré – elle ne réagissait plus par sa propre conscience – et Noïshe m'a protégé. Malheureusement, il s'est fait blessé mais cela à permis à ma mère de retrouver momentanément sa conscience. Elle s'est dirigé vers mon père et... elle l'a supplié de mettre un terme à son existence. Il a été obligé de le faire car elle s'était encore jeté sur moi. Si seulement Kvar, ce salaud, n'avait pas retiré l'exsphère de ma mère, elle serait toujours en vie... dit Lloyd en serrant ses poings et ses dents.

- Je suis désolée... Et moi, en plus, je dois te rappeler ta mère et cela doit te faire souffrir... Je suis vraiment désolée... dit Élodie en baissant la tête, comme pour se cacher.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai des souvenirs très flous de ma mère, alors... Mais savoir que ma mère te ressemblait, ça me permet au moins de savoir comment elle était. » dit Lloyd en souriant et regardant tendrement la tombe de sa mère.

Élodie écarquilla les yeux et regarda Lloyd. L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme c'était vu avec un petit garçon qui ressemblait à Lloyd.

Soudain, la douleur à sa tête augmenta d'un seul coup et la jeune femme s'écroula, se tenant la tête entre ses mains et voyant des images passer de plus en plus vite avec ce petit garçon et elle.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

« Aahhh ! gémit Élodie. J'ai mal...

- Élodie ? cria Lloyd. Sa va ? Professeur Raine ! Venez voir, vite ! s'écria le jeune homme en direction de Raine.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Élodie est au sol ? dit Raine en arrivant et en s'agenouillant près de la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est tombé en se tenant la tête entre les mains...

- Oh non... s'exclama Raine. Elle s'est évanouie ! dit-elle en voyant qu'Élodie ne bougeait plus. Il faut la coucher au plus vite pour que je m'occupe d'elle et qu'elle se repose, elle est brûlante ! remarqua Raine en passant sa main sur le front moite de la jeune femme et en la soulevant pour la porter.

- D'accord. Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser mon lit pour l'installer, Professeur. Attendez, je vais vous aider, dit Lloyd en aidant Raine à porter Élodie.

- Merci, Lloyd. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Élodie était couchée dans le lit de Lloyd, Raine s'occupant d'elle. Elle lui avait administré un remède pour faire baisser sa température et désormais la jeune femme dormait plus ou moins paisiblement.

Raine, au bout de deux ou trois heures, descendit dans le hall de la maison de Dirk.

« Bon, Élodie a besoin de repos, elle va devoir rester ici. Cela ne vous dérange pas, Dirk ? demanda Raine.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Dirk avec un sourire.

- Sinon, comment va-t-elle ? demanda soudainement Kratos.

- Et bien..., dit Raine en écarquillant un peu les yeux par l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de Kratos, elle dort. Sa fièvre a un peu baissée mais elle est toujours là.

- Hum. Je vais veiller sur elle cette nuit. Tu peux aller te coucher. »

Raine fixa pendant une petite seconde Kratos avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête et de sortir de la maison de Dirk.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Élodie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. La jeune femme ne savait pas où elle était et ne savait pas comment elle était arrivé ici. Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, c'était les flashs dans sa tête, des images, comme des souvenirs où Lloyd apparaissait petit...

Mais pourquoi avait-elle vu cela ? Pourquoi elle ? Élodie soupira, n'ayant pas de réponse, puis se leva.

La jeune femme avait vraiment trop chaud... Il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne l'air. Elle sortit donc de la chambre où elle se trouvait, et descendit les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personne.

Une fois sortit dehors, la jeune femme regarda encore autour d'elle et aperçut Kratos caressant Noïshe.

Élodie voulait être seule et ne voulait surtout pas que Kratos la voit. Elle ne savait toujours pas s'il lui en voulait ou pas...

Elle se dirigea alors en silence dans la forêt. Juste avant que la jeune femme ne disparaisse complètement dans le noir de la forêt endormie, elle jeta encore un coup d'œil en direction de Kratos pour voir si il l'avait surprise.

Le mercenaire était toujours occuper à caresser Noïshe.

Elle souffla de soulagement quand tout à coup, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Élodie retint un cri, se retourna vivement et recula de plusieurs pas, désormais à découvert. Mais la jeune femme était trop loin pour que Kratos ne l'aperçoive, d'après elle.

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds se tenait en face d'elle, avec à ses côté des hommes en armure qui avaient leurs épées sortis.

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ? demanda Élodie, inquiète.

- Je m'appelle Yggdrasill. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, lui dit Yggdrasill. Je souhaiterais juste que tu me suives, d'accord ?

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Tu le sauras le moment venu. Viens maintenant, dit Yggdrasill en tendant sa main vers Élodie, comme une invitation à le suivre.

- Non ! Je refuse de vous suivre, dit Élodie en repoussant violemment la main de Yggdrasill.

- Comme tu voudras. »

Soudain, Yggdrasill tendit sa main droite en direction de la jeune femme, qui reçut de plein fouet un sort violent qui la projeta au sol avec un cri strident.

Kratos se retourna et vit Élodie, inconsciente, à terre et Yggdrasill sortant de la forêt. Celui-ci lança un ordre bref aux Desians qui l'accompagnaient et ceux-ci se jetèrent sur Kratos.

Kratos sortit son épée, tout en allant à leur rencontre et commença le combat.

Quelques secondes après, les Desians n'étaient plus que deux mais Kratos pu voir Yggdrasill se téléporter, affichant son sourire ironique, avec Élodie toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.

« NON ! » cria Kratos en tuant les deux derniers Desians avec toute la rage qu'il éprouvait.

Il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui...

Yggdrasill avait disparu avec Élodie.. Elle n'était plus là...

Qu'est-ce qu'Yggdrasill allait faire d'elle ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : Exsphère

CHAPITRE 10 : _Exsphère _

Kratos était toujours dans la petite clairière où Élodie avait disparu, son épée ensanglantée, quand Lloyd, sûrement réveillé par les cris, arriva à ses côtés accompagné de Dirk.

« Que font ces Desians ici ? demanda Dirk.

- Kratos, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Lloyd à son tour, de plus en plus inquiet de voir que son père ne bougeait plus.

Au départ, seul le silence leur répondit. Kratos n'était pas assez calme pour pouvoir exposer la mauvaise nouvelle sans exploser.

Après que quelques secondes se soient écoulées, Kratos fini par leur répondre.

« IL est venu et IL l'a emmené... Il a emmener... Élodie avec lui... dit Kratos – en rangeant son épée, après l'avoir nettoyé, dans son fourreau – avec le ton le plus calme possible malgré la rage qui couvait en lui.

- Quoi ? s'écria Lloyd, en écarquillant les yeux. Yggdrasill est venu et il a... Il faut tout de suite aller retrouver Élodie et la ramener. Il n'a pas pu aller autre part qu'à Derris-Kharlan. Il faut y aller ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut lui faire !

- Je sais ! lui répondit Kratos en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux. Mais pour aller à Derris-Kharlan avec les autres, il te faut l'Épée Éternelle ! Et elle est encore sous l'emprise de Mithos ! Seul l'anneau du pacte te permettra de la manier, rappelle-toi !

- Oui, je le sais ! Papa, demanda Lloyd en se retournant vers Dirk, est-ce que tu as terminé l'anneau ?

- Eh bien... Dans quelques heures, il sera terminé mais là, non.

- Hum... Tu crois que le temps que je réveille et prévienne tout le monde, tu l'auras terminé ?

- Je pense que si je fais de mon mieux, c'est possible.

- D'accord. Bon je vais me préparer et ensuite, Kratos et moi, on ira chercher les autres. On leur expliquera et après, on ira à Derris-Kharlan pour récupérer Élodie... En espérant qu'elle n'est rien... » dit Lloyd en direction de Kratos.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Élodie dormait paisiblement malgré sa position qu'elle trouvait inconfortable, quand un frisson parcouru son dos et la réveilla.

La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte d'où provenait sa position inconfortable... Elle se trouvait couché à même le sol, qui était fait de pierres. Élodie se releva à demi pour pouvoir observer où elle se trouvait.

Elle était dans un petite cellule où il n'y avait qu'un planche de bois accroché au mur en guise de lit avec une couverture miteuse. La jeune femme se leva alors, car l'espace ouvert en face d'elle l'intriguait.

Comme si ceux qui l'avait placé dans cette cellule avait oublié de fermer la porte...

Elle se dirigea vers cet espace et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des murs qui faisaient la limite de sa cellule. Élodie tendit son bras droit devant elle et sa paume rencontra une surface dure et lisse. La jeune femme laissa retombé son bras et regarda tout autour d'elle. Pas la moindre trace de sortie possible...

Élodie se dirigea vers son « lit » pour s'y asseoir et soupira. Elle était belle et bien enfermée... Mais le pourquoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Soudain, la jeune femme fut prise d'un vertige et elle s'écroula sur son « lit ». Elle était tellement fatiguée, tout d'un coup. Juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience, Élodie pu apercevoir les sourires mauvais des soldats qui venaient d'apparaître devant sa cellule. Puis, le néant.

La jeune femme commença à émerger du sommeil quelques minutes après. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et aperçut l'éclat d'une petite pierre bleue. Mais le sommeil la tenait encore et elle referma aussitôt les yeux.

Élodie sentait la présence de trois personnes autour d'elle. Une d'elle tendit soudain son bras pour humidifier une petite parcelle de peau juste en dessous de son cou puis se détourna comme pour montrer à quelqu'un. Soudain il y eut un grand silence. La personnes à ses côtés lui ne bougeait plus non plus.

La jeune femme se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer quand, tout à coup, il y eut un bruit mat.

Soudain, le monde de la jeune femme ne fut plus que douleur et souffrance et elle se réveilla en hurlant. Ses yeux étaient embuées de larmes, qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Élodie regarda tout autour d'elle et vit trois médecins, dont l'un deux avait une seringue à la main.

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Élodie, entre deux pleurs, inquiète de voir cette seringue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont juste t'endormir, lui répondit une voix.

- N... Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Non! » cria Élodie.

Le médecin avec la seringue, n'ayant que faire des cris de la jeune femme, s'avança et la planta dans l'avant bras gauche de Élodie. La jeune femme voulu résister mais la douleur à sa main et le sommeil l'anéantirent et elle s'endormit.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux complètement, elle vit le sourire de l'homme qui se tenait au fond de la pièce. Le sourire ironique d'Yggdrasill.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Lloyd et Kratos avaient rassemblés Raine, Génis, Colette, Zélos, Sheena, Régal et Préséa. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait.

« Bon, quel est cette mauvaise nouvelle que vous aviez à nous annoncer ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever à quatre heures du matin, moi, dit Zélos en s'étirant et en baillant.

- Imbécile d'Élu ! dit Sheena en direction de Zélos. Au fait, où est Élodie ? Elle va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle, ne voyant aucune trace de la jeune femme.

Soudain, plus personne ne parla, voulant eux aussi avoir des nouvelles d'Élodie. Mais comme ni Lloyd, ni Kratos, ni Dirk ne parlaient, Colette demanda, inquiète :

« Que se passe-t-il, Lloyd ?

- É... Élodie..., commença Lloyd les poings serrés, s'est fait enlever par Yggdrasill. »

Tout le monde fut choqué d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Raine s'avança et demanda à Lloyd :

« Et que s'est-il passé pour que Élodie se fasse enlever ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais elle était dehors à ce moment-là et Yggdrasill s'y trouvait aussi. Kratos a essayé de faire ce qu'il pouvait car Yggdrasill avait penser à tout – il avait emmené des Desians – mais il n'a pas eu le temps de reprendre Élodie, finit Lloyd en baissant la tête. Je vous aient réveillés pour que nous allions la retrouver et la sauver. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! dit Génis pendant que Préséa, Zélos et Régal acquiesçaient pour montrer leur assentiment.

- Nous allons tout faire pour la sauver ! Compte sur moi ! dit Sheena à son tour.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Lloyd, dit Raine.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a rien et qu'on parviendra à la sortir de là, dit Colette en prenant le bras droit de Lloyd, comme pour le rassurer.

- Je l'espère aussi, Colette. » soupira Lloyd.

Kratos regardait tour à tour les amis de Lloyd, ainsi que son fils. Lloyd remarqua que tous étaient inquiets, mais la personne la plus inquiète dans cette pièce, s'était bien Kratos, son père.


	12. Chapitre 11 : DerrisKharlan

CHAPITRE 11 : Derris-Kharlan

Élodie dormait quand une douleur lancinante la réveilla. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna des yeux pour pouvoir s'habituer à la lumière de la petite cellule. La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit où elle était couchée auparavant et la tête lui tourna. Elle s'était levée sûrement trop rapidement.

Soudain la douleur à son torse s'accentua et elle passa sa main droite pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui faisait autant de mal. Élodie laissa alors échapper un petit cri quand elle sentit la petite pierre lisse et bleue sur son torse.

La même que dans ses cauchemars...

Mais pourquoi avait-elle cela ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait...

La jeune femme sentait son énergie descendre de plus en plus et beaucoup plus vite que la normal... Comme si ,depuis qu'on lui avait incrusté cette pierre, celle-ci lui aspiré son énergie... La jeune femme n'aurait bientôt plus d'énergie, et qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer.

Élodie replia ses genoux contre elle et mit sa tête à l'intérieur de ses bras croisés, qui était posé sur ses genoux. Elle resta pendant quelques secondes silencieuse, à écouter les bruits de pas des soldats qui la surveillait ou à espérer que ses bruits de pas étaient ceux de ses amis qui venaient la secourir...

Puis les larmes de douleur à cause de la pierre et de souffrance de se sentir aussi seule explosèrent et la jeune femme pleura pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne la reprenne à nouveau et qu'elle s'effondre sur son lit.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Lloyd et les autres se trouvaient devant les restes de la Tour du Salut depuis quelques minutes.

Dirk avait terminé l'Anneau du Pacte un peu plus tôt et Lloyd et les autres étaient directement partis. Kratos avait dit à Lloyd qu'il le rejoindrait peu après car il avait quelque chose à récupérer avant d'aller sur Derris-Kharlan.

Lloyd soupira.

Son père avait fait et ferait toujours ses petites affaires dans son coin sans lui en parler...

Lloyd se dirigea vers l'Épée Éternelle pendant que les autres observaient les ruines.

« La Tour du Salut... Il n'en reste plus que les fondations... dit Préséa.

- À toi de jouer, Lloyd... dit Raine à Lloyd qui patientait devant l'autel de l'Épée Éternelle.

- Ok ! s'exclama Lloyd en prenant le manche de l'Épée Éternelle avec ses deux mains et en la levant au dessus de lui. Épée Éternelle.. Prête-moi ta force ! »

Soudain, l'Épée disparu des mains de Lloyd qui ferma les yeux à cause d'une lumière puissante et cette lumière qui enveloppait l'Épée se dirigea vers les deux épées de Lloyd. On dirait... que son pouvoir s'est divisé pour investir mes deux épées ! pensa Lloyd. Une voix retentit alors :

« Toi qui as su te montrer digne de recevoir mon pouvoir... Que désires-tu ?

- Emmène-nous là où se trouvent Mithos et Élodie ! À Derris-Kharlan ! lui répondit Lloyd.

- Entendu... »

En à peine quelques secondes, Lloyd et ses amis se retrouvèrent dans une vaste salle, devant une grande porte.

« On est... arrivés à destination ? » demanda Génis.

Lloyd, qui ne savait pas si ils étaient arrivés à Derris-Kharlan, commença à avancer. Le silence de la pièce ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

« C'est bien calme... » dit-il.

Tout à coup, après que Lloyd ait poser son pied à terre, un bruit résonna dans la salle. Comme si il avait marcher dans une flaque d'eau...

« ? » fit Lloyd.

Soudain, tous ses amis se mirent à parler seul et à prendre peur, comme si ils étaient en plein cauchemars, mais chacun de leur côté.

« Ohé ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'exclama Lloyd. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Ils sont pris dans une espèce de mirage, lui répondit l'Épée Éternelle

- Un mirage ? s'exclama Lloyd en relevant la tête car il avait entendu un bruit de battement d'aile. Ah ! Des anges !

- Comme tu es mon contractant, le piège de Mithos ne t'a pas atteint, mais les autres sont tombés en plein dedans...

- Zut ! Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour les en sortir ? s'écria Lloyd en commençant le combat contre les anges qui arrivaient en masse. Les amis ! Ressaisissez-vous ! »

Soudain, il y eut une explosion. Génis, Raine, Sheena et les autres purent sortir alors de ce mirage et commencèrent à combattre les anges à leur tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'attaque des anges ne fut plus qu'une vieille histoire, tous étant mort.

« Mithos avait placé une barrière magique dans cette pièce... Il fallait cet emblème pour l'annuler... Je suis arrivé juste à temps, on dirait... dit Kratos qui était enfin arriver.

- Merci Kratos ! lui répondit Lloyd en souriant. C'est pour avoir cet emblème que tu n'es pas venu avec nous dès le départ ?

- Oui. Bon, désormais il faut aller chercher les cellules. On y retrouvera sûrement Élodie, si Mithos ne la pas changée de place.

- Ok ! Allez les amis ! On y va ! »

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Quand Élodie rouvrit les yeux, quelqu'un se tenait devant sa cellule. Il avait de long cheveux blonds et... des ailes ? Des ailes sortaient en effet du dos de cet homme qui avait les bras croisait sur son torse et qui observait Élodie avec un sourire méchant.

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur sa couche et en repliant ses genoux contre elle, comme pour se protéger.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Voilà qui est amusant. C'est pourtant moi qui t'es emmené dans cet endroit. Et je m'étais aussi présenté avant que je ne t'enlève. Mais apparemment, tu ne t'en souvins pas, dit l'homme en voyant la jeune femme le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Je m'appelle Yggdrasill. C'est la dernière fois que je te le rappelle alors tache de t'en souvenir.

- C'est vous qui... qui m'avez mis cette chose ? demanda Élodie, en cachant l'endroit où apparaissait la pierre, Yggdrasill sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

- Moi ? Non. Mais c'est moi qui ai ordonné qu'on te mettes cette exsphère.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Au moment même où Yggdrasill allait répondre à Élodie, une explosion se produisit dans le mur à droite de Yggdrasill. Celui-ci mit ses bras devant lui pour se protéger et dit :

« Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Yggdrasill en direction du trou dans le mur.

Élodie se dirigea avec les dernières forces qu'elle avait jusqu'à la porte vitrée de sa cellule. Elle attendit que la poussière se dissipe et vit à qui Yggdrasill parlait.

Kratos se tenait en face à face avec Yggdrasill pendant que Lloyd, Sheena, Génis, Raine, Colette, Préséa, Zélos et Régal se battaient contre des soldats qui, alertés par l'alarme qui s'était déclenchée, affluaient en masse. La jeune femme tomba à genoux et ses larmes coulèrent. Elle était tellement heureuse de les voir.

« Où est-elle ? demanda Kratos à Yggdrasill en sortant son épée et en la plaçant devant lui.

- Ha ha... ha ha ha... rigola Yggdrasill. C'est trop tard ! Ce que je voulais faire est fait. Cette fille porte désormais la réplique exacte du projet Angélus, dit-il en montrant Élodie qui releva la tête au même moment.

- Quoi ? fit Kratos en regardant Élodie dont les larmes s'écoulaient toujours.

- Et oui ! Tu m'en vois navré, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de te combattre. » dit Yggdrasill en disparaissant et en laissant la voie libre à Kratos.

Kratos se précipita vers le poste de contrôle d'ouverture des portes et fit ouvrir celle de Élodie. Il vint ensuite vers la jeune femme qui s'était écroulée, dont les forces diminuaient encore.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Kratos à Élodie en lui relevant la tête pour qu'elle puisse lui répondre.

- Ça peut aller, répondit Élodie en essayant de s'asseoir et dont les larmes coulaient toujours. Où sont les autres ?

- Ils doivent être déjà sortit, lui répondit Kratos tout en la prenant dans ses bras. On ferait bien de faire la même chose. »

Au même moment, des Desians apparurent devant la cellule de la jeune femme. Kratos fut plus rapide qu'eux et lança le sort « Lightning ». C'est alors qu'un éclair impressionnant transperça le toit au dessus des soldats, qui le fit s'effondrer sur eux. Kratos venait de trouver leur sortie de secours. Mais il allait devoir révéler à Élodie ses ailes. En même temps, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative... Kratos sortit donc ses ailes et commença à s'élever dans les aires.

Élodie, elle, avait fermé les yeux de peur que les soldats ne viennent les attaquer. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans les aires, au milieu de ce ciel mauve. La jeune femme voulu regarder derrière Kratos pour observer le bâtiment où elle se trouvait mais une lumière bleue derrière Kratos attira son intention.

Élodie retint une exclamation quand elle vit les ailes bleutées de Kratos.

Puis, aussi soudainement que les autres fois, la jeune femme du refermer ses yeux et se coller sa main gauche sur sa tempe qui lui faisait horriblement mal. Des images passaient encore dans sa tête...

Mais cette fois-ci, elle se voyait dans les bras de... Kratos ? Et Lloyd était encore présent, jouant avec Noïshe.

La jeune femme rouvrit précipitamment les yeux, perdue et inquiète de ces images. Au même moment, Kratos la déposait au sol. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient revenus devant les restes d'une tour alors qu'ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt dans un ciel mauve.

Tout le monde fut très heureux de la revoir mais furent choqué d'apprendre que Yggdrasill avait réussi à lui incrusté une exsphère.

Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré à Isélia, Lloyd demanda à son père adoptif de fabriquer un serti-clé pour Élodie.

Pendant que celui-ci était en train de le fabriquer, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la tombe d'Anna. Elle avait besoin d'être seule...

Elle venait de comprendre...

Élodie avait enfin comprit pourquoi elle voyait ces images... Ces images étaient en fait des souvenirs... Mais pas n'importe quels souvenirs...

C'étaient les siens, à Élodie..

Car désormais, elle avait avait enfin comprit qui elle était vraiment...

Elle n'était personne d'autre que Anna...


	13. Chapitre 12 : Départ précipité

CHAPITRE 12 : _Départ précipité_

Anna se tenait toujours devant sa propre tombe. Pour l'instant, elle ne dirait rien de sa découverte de peur de la réaction de Lloyd et des autres. Mais malgré cela, elle était si heureuse d'être revenu car désormais, si elle expliquait à Kratos ce qui se produisait en ce moment même, elle pourrait avoir la vie qu'elle s'était imaginé depuis la naissance de Lloyd.

Même si elle aurait tant voulu voir par elle-même son fils grandir...

Mais le petit problème dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu prendre la place de Élodie.. C'était comme si elles avaient échangé leurs vies sans le savoir...

La jeune femme soupira à fendre l'âme.

Soudain, Anna releva la tête. Et si Kratos ne la croyait pas ...? Que pourrait-elle faire... ?

La jeune femme poussa encore un soupir. Anna se retrouvait dans une situation bien compliquée et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait plus tard.

Elle se retourna pour aller voir comment se déroulait la fabrication du serti-clé chez Dirk, quand elle percuta de plein fouet une personne qui devait se trouver derrière elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Anna tituba en arrière tout en se passant la main sur sa tête. Elle allait avoir certainement une bosse :

« Excuse-moi. Je ne t'avais pas vu. » dit Anna à la personne en face d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas qui était en face d'elle tant la nuit était noire, les nuages cachant totalement la lune à ce moment-là.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit cette personne.

- K...Kratos ? demanda Anna en levant la tête pour observer Kratos. Oh, ex...excuse-moi encore... Je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi. »

Anna resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes tout en regardant Kratos – qui ne disait rien – dans les yeux. Ses sentiments pour Kratos n'avait aucunement changé, elle en était sûr car elle sentait son cœur commencer à battre plus rapidement et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Heureusement, grâce à la pénombre, Kratos ne du pas l'apercevoir. Elle reprit la parole en disant :

« Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour aujourd'hui... J'aurais du me montrer plus prudente et de ce fait, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'embêter pour venir me sauver, encore une fois... Je m'excuse sincèr... »

Anna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Kratos bougea subitement, s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça. La jeune femme avait les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise du geste de Kratos et sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Le mercenaire finit par dire à Anna :

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir sauver la vie, non ?

- M...merci, oui, mais... balbutia Anna devant la réaction de Kratos. Mais, je suis quand même désoler pour d'autres choses encore...

- Pour quelles autres choses ? demanda Kratos, perplexe, en se remettant en face de la jeune femme.

- Je... je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant. Bon, je vais aller voir si Dirk à terminer la fabrication le serti-clé.

- Attends, dit Kratos juste avant que la jeune femme ne s'en aille. J'étais venu pour te dire justement que celui-ci était terminé, et que Dirk t'attendait.

- Oh... Et bien merci. »

Anna contourna Kratos en baissant la tête et se dirigea en courant à moitié vers la porte de la maison.

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à cent à l'heure. Juste avant d'entrer, Anna regarda Kratos.

Celui-ci était en train de se recueillir sur la tombe où se trouvait l'ancien corps d'Anna.

Était-il tombé amoureux de Élodie ou avait-il compris que, désormais, à la place de Élodie, se trouvait Anna ?

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

« Ah, te voilà Élodie ! lança Dirk en voyant la jeune femme entrer dans la petite maison. Je t'attendais. J'ai terminé de fabriquer ton serti-clé il y a à peine quelques minutes de cela.

- Oh... Et bien... merci beaucoup... Mais est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'est un serti-clé, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Anna.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle était Anna, mais elle ne se souvenait pas du tout de sa vie d'avant, sauf les souvenirs de Kratos et Lloyd.

Du moins pour l'instant. Ses souvenirs reviendraient certainement peu après.

Dirk était un peu surpris de ce qu'elle lui demandait mais lui répondit quand même :

« Bien sûr. Un serti-clé est un minerai que seul les nains comme moi peuvent tailler. Et il faut savoir qu'il n'y a que deux nains dans le monde qui peuvent fabriqué des serti-clé. Celui-ci, dit Dirk en montrant le serti-clé qu'il avait créé et qui ressemblait à , je l'ai fabriqué avec du minerai inhibiteur, avec un peu d'or, et où j'ai gravé un charme. C'est grâce à ce charme que l'exsphère sur votre main gauche va arrêter de s'approprier votre vie, votre force.

- Ma vie ? s'écria Anna. C'est donc cette pierre qui me pompe mon énergie ainsi ? Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il mis cette chose ? Pourquoi sur moi ?

- C'est ce que nous nous demandons tous, lui répondit Lloyd. Est ce qu'il t'a dit quoi que ce soit sur cette exsphère qui pourrait nous aider ? lui demanda Lloyd en même temps que Kratos les rejoignaient.

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste dit que cette exsphère était une copie conforme d'une autre exsphère. Il m'a dit aussi le nom que cette exsphère portait, dit Anna en essayant de se remémorer ce que lui avait dit Yggdrasill.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? lui demanda Lloyd, surpris car il ne connaissait pas d'exsphère portant un nom, sauf la sienne.

- Il m'a dit que c'était la réplique exacte du projet Angélus. »

Soudain Lloyd écarquilla les yeux, ainsi que Kratos, pendant que Raine, Génis, Sheena et Colette, sachant eux aussi se que signifiait ce nom, se rapprochaient avec un air de surprise sur le visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Anna en voyant la réaction de Lloyd.

- Tu as bien dit que... l'exsphère que tu portes... se nomme le projet Angélus ? s'exclama Lloyd en regardant Anna dans les yeux.

- Euh... Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... moi aussi mon exsphère s'appelle le projet Angélus. Comme je te l'ai raconté la dernière fois, ma mère est morte parce que Kvar lui avait retiré son exsphère... Et l'exsphère du projet Angélus, qui a été créé par Kvar, était celle de ma mère... Alors je ne comprend pas comment Yggdrasill ait pu réussir à la reproduire et surtout pourquoi la mettre sur toi !

- Comment ?... Aahhh ! s'écria soudainement Anna en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. J'ai mal ! »

La jeune femme était en train de se retenir de ne pas hurler mais cette fois-ci la douleur à sa tête était incroyablement violente. Les souvenirs qu'elle voyait passaient avec une lenteur effarante.

Puis soudain, elle tomba à terre, évanouie, au même moment où Raine arrivait pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'est que la jeune femme continuait toujours à voir ces images, qui cette fois étaient des images de souffrance et de torture.

Elles montraient Anna qui venait d'entrer dans la ferme humaine de Kvar et toute les souffrances que cette homme lui avaient faites.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Cela faisait bien deux jours que Élodie était inconsciente.

Raine avait beau lui administrer les meilleurs soins pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller mais rien ne fonctionnait.

Tout le monde était de plus en plus inquiet, même Kratos de temps en temps montrait des signes d'inquiétude.

Un soir, Raine demanda que tout le monde se réunisse pour parler du cas de la jeune femme. Désormais, Lloyd et Colette, Zélos et Sheena, Préséa, Génis, Régal et Kratos était réuni dans le petit salon de la maison de Dirk.

« Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin. Élodie va de plus en plus mal. Il faudrait l'emmener au plus vite chez un guérisseur, le meilleur que l'on puisse trouver, commença Raine.

- Tu voudrais l'emmener à Flanoir? demanda Sheena. Ce guérisseur a bien réussi à soigner Altessa, il devrait pouvoir s'occuper de Élodie.

- C'est ce que je voulais vous proposer, mais je voudrais votre avis avant toute chose. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ? continua Raine.

- Bien sûr que oui que nous sommes d'accord ! s'exclama Lloyd. Pourquoi nous le demander, professeur ?

- Quand nous avons trouvé Élodie, je lui ai demandé si elle connaissait Tethe'alla, et elle m'a répondu que non, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, fit Raine en soupirant. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener à Flanoir.

- Je ne pense pas que ça va la choquer, Raine, dit Génis. Et puis, c'est pour la sauver que l'on doit faire ça.

- Bon, il faut partir au plus vite alors. Nous partons dès ce soir. Puisque le téléporteur se trouve dans les montagnes à côté de Flanoir, nous n'aurons aucun mal à arriver à temps. Zélos, est-ce que tu peux préparer les Ptéroplans s'il-te-plaît ?

- D'accord, lui répondit Zélos en sortant dehors, ne faisant pas de scène devant la gravité de la situation.

- Kratos, est-ce que tu peux aller récupérer Élodie dans la chambre, s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda Raine à Kratos.

Kratos acquiesça et monta les escaliers. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Raine était en train de demander aux autres de l'aider à préparer les affaires. Sitôt refermé la porte, il n'entendit plus que la respiration faible de Élodie.

Il s'approcha lentement comme pour ne pas la réveiller et la regarda. La jeune femme dormait profondément mais quelques fois, son visage changeait. Elle affichait comme une petite grimace d'horreur et plissait les yeux.

Kratos se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver quand il entendit Élodie dire son nom très faiblement.

Le mercenaire était très surpris et resta pendant quelques secondes à regarder la jeune femme.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit son nom ?

Plus qu'à tout autre moment, il crut que la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui était Anna. Kratos soupira et se dit que c'était impossible, qu'Anna était morte et que c'était lui, en plus, qui l'avait tué.

Le mercenaire se baissa et récupéra Élodie dans ses bras puis descendit les escaliers. Quand il arriva sur le seuil, plus personne ne se trouvait dans le petit salon. Tout le monde devait l'attendre dehors. Kratos sortit donc de la maison.

Lui n'avait pas besoin de Ptéroplans, car il pouvait voler grâce à ses ailes. Alors, une fois sortit il déploya ses ailes bleutées et s'éleva dans les aires, avec la jeune femme, légèrement tremblante, dans ses bras.

Tous se dirigèrent ensuite vers le téléporteur qui se trouvait à la base Rénégate de Triet, puis disparurent de Sylvarant, étant partit pour Tethe'alla.

Kratos n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions.

Est-ce que Élodie allait survivre à ce qu'elle avait ?

Ou est-ce qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais ?


	14. Chapitre 13 : Flanoir

CHAPITRE 13 : _Flanoir_

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que le groupe de Lloyd et Kratos était arrivé à Flanoir. Le guérisseur les avait reçu tout de suite en parlant déjà de la somme exorbitante, comme toujours, qu'il voulait. Mais quand il avait aperçu la jeune femme pâle, ne bougeant plus, il avait cru qu'elle était morte.

Mais en faisant plus attention, il s'était aperçu de la respiration faible qui faisait s'élever la poitrine de Anna. Il avait demandé ensuite à Kratos de l'installer sur le matelas qui se trouvais dans la pièce avant son bureau.

Et désormais, il attendait que celui-ci vienne leur faire part de son examen. Kratos était de plus en plus inquiet mais ne le montrait pas plus que ça aux autres.

Pourtant, tout le monde autour de lui montraient des signes d'inquiétudes.

Lloyd était debout, en train de faire les cent pas, Génis regardait Lloyd, Zélos était adossé contre le mur, tête baissé, Sheena, Colette et Raine était assise dans les fauteuils de la salle d'attente, le visage inquiet et regardant de temps à autre la porte d'où devait sortir le guérisseur, Préséa regardait dehors par une des fenêtres et Régal avait la mine sombre tout en regardant ses menottes.

La pièce toute entière embaumé l'inquiétude. C'était trop pour Kratos. Il devait absolument sortir pour prendre l'air. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes après sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Maintenant, il se promenait dehors, sous la neige de Flanoir qui tombait sans discontinue. Kratos arrivait à repenser normalement et son inquiétude avait légèrement disparu.

Il espérait vraiment que la jeune femme allait bien, car il la trouvait bizarre ces temps-ci.

Pas à cause de ces crises d'évanouissement, non...

Mais par rapport à son comportement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, une chose qui devait être trop grosse pour que la jeune femme la garde pour elle... Qu'est-ce que ce pouvait être ?

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Anna voyait toujours ses souvenirs, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient beaucoup plus joyeux, puisque le souvenir qu'elle voyait était celui où Kratos l'aidait à s'enfuir de la ferme humaine de Kvar.

Puis, soudain, la douleur à son crâne disparu aussi vite que quand elle était survenue. Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce où elle se trouvait avant de les ouvrir complètement.

Anna s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus chez Dirk, car le plafond n'était pas fait de planches de bois. Elle se releva pour se mettre assise sur le matelas où elle était pour pouvoir observer la pièce.

À côtés du matelas, il y avait des objets qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rappela qu'elle les avait déjà vu quand Yggdrasill l'avait enlevé.

Soudain, prise de panique, Anna se leva précipitamment.

La jeune femme vacilla légèrement, s'étant levé trop vite mais continua à se diriger vers la porte, qui était légèrement ouverte.

Anna écouta pour savoir si des personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce à côté et entendit :

« Je pense qu'elle ira mieux dans une demi-heure. Elle commence déjà à montrer des signes de réveil. Pour son exsphère... » dit une voix.

Ce fut assez pour Anna.

Rien que d'entendre quelqu'un parler de son exsphère la faisait prendre peur.

Alors, la jeune femme se retourna pour rechercher une autre issue.

Et elle la trouva.

En face de la porte où Anna était, se trouvait une autre porte. Mais celle-ci avait l'air de donner sur l'extérieur car la jeune femme voyait de la lumière passait sous cette porte. Alors, elle s'y dirigea, tout en prenant son gilet en laine qui était sur le dossier d'une chaise, et l'ouvrit.

Ce qu'elle vit la surprit. La rue où donnait la porte était recouverte de neige blanche et cette neige tombait abondamment alors que la saison n'était pas propice à celle-ci.

Un frisson du à la fraîcheur parcouru son dos. La jeune femme enfila son gilet et commença à marcher dans la rue.

Il faisait vraiment froid.

Anna ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est que cette ville était recouverte de neige.

Elle marchait toujours jusqu'au moment où elle détourna la tête et aperçut un petit belvédère. Il devait sûrement donné sur la ville.

Anna s'y dirigea et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa la respiration.

Le belvédère avait effectivement la vue sur la ville mais elle était magnifique. Les toits étaient recouverts de neige qui brillait sous les lumières des lumières de la ville, au loin on voyait les montagnes elles aussi recouverte de neige.

La jeune femme s'accouda sur le rebord de la rambarde et inspira l'air frais.

Elle était bien ici.

Anna ne pensait plus du tout qu'elle venait de s'enfuir tant elle était captivé par le paysage, elle n'entendait plus que le silence de le neige tombant sur le sol.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Anna ferma les yeux et resta ainsi.

Elle était si bien...

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Kratos marchait toujours dans la rue tout en pensant à Élodie.

Le guérisseur devait déjà avoir rendu son rapport à Raine. Il était peut-être temps de retourner les voir...

Le mercenaire se retourna et regarda vers la gauche.

À ce moment-là, Kratos stoppa net.

Quelqu'un se trouvait sur le belvédère...

Une jeune femme qui, de part sa silhouette, ressemblait à Élodie.. Il s'approcha lentement et commença à comprendre qui se trouvait au belvédère.

C'était vraiment Élodie.. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Ne devait-elle pas être chez le guérisseur ?

Kratos se rapprocha encore plus de la jeune femme qui ne remarqua rien. Il se tenait désormais à ses côtés mais Élodie ne l'avait pas entendu et n'avait pas bronché.

« Que fais tu ici, Élodie ? » demanda Kratos.

La jeune femme sursauta et rouvrit les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention que Kratos était avec elle et celui-ci venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie.

« Kratos ? fit Anna en se remettant de la peur qu'elle avait eu. Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

- Réponds déjà à ma question, répondit Kratos d'un ton dur et froid qui donna un frisson à Anna. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être chez le guérisseur, et non dehors à te promener dans Flanoir.

- Et bien... J'ai eu peur...

- Peur de quoi ? demanda le mercenaire avec toujours le même ton.

- J'ai eu peur que je ne me sois fait prendre par Yggdrasill ! s'écria soudain Anna, ne supportant pas le ton de Kratos. Il y avait des objets bizarres et j'entendais quelqu'un parler de mon exsphère... J'ai pris peur et...

- Et tu t'es enfuie, c'est ça ? demanda Kratos tout en poussant un soupir.

- Pourquoi soupires-tu ? demanda Anna, exaspérée.

- Pour rien. C'est juste que ton comportement me rappelle celui d'Anna. À chaque fois que je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir Anna à chaque fois que je te parle, j'ai l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Anna. Tu lui ressemble tellement que cela arrive à me tromper. Mais, malheureusement, tu n'es pas Anna... Bon, maintenant, rentrons. » dit Kratos en se détournant et en commençant à s'en aller.

Anna était extrêmement surprise. Après toute ces années, Kratos était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle...

Elle devait lui dire maintenant qu'elle était revenu, sinon elle n'aurais plus jamais pareil occasion.

Mais le jeune femme avait peur de sa réaction...

« Kratos, attends ! » cria soudain Anna.

La jeune femme porta sa main à sa bouche. Son envie de lui dire la vérité venait de prendre le dessus sur sa peur.

Kratos se retourna et demanda :

« Qui y a-t-il ?

- Je... Je voudrais te parler... de quelque chose d'important. Mais promet moi avant que si tu le prends mal, n'ai pas de mauvaises réactions, s'il-te-plaît...

- D'accord, c'est promis, dis Kratos tout en se redirigeant vers la jeune femme. Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? » demanda-t-il une fois arrivé près d'Anna.

Anna resta silencieuse, attendant que son cœur arrête de battre la chamade pour qu'elle puisse se calmer.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme lui répondit :

« Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit... que je ressemblais à Anna, et que j'avais le même caractère qu'elle...

- Oui.

- Et bien, j'ai plus en commun avec elle que tu ne le penses...

Kratos parut surpris devant ce que la jeune femme lui disait. Après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par lui demander :

« Comment ça ? »

Anna respira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de dire à Kratos la vérité.

Elle espérait que Kratos la croirait, alors elle lui répondit, hésitante et butant sur les mots malgré qu'elle n'en ait que deux ou trois à prononcer :

« Je... C'est moi... Je suis Anna... »

Kratos parut sous le choc.

Des milliers de questions lui passaient dans la tête, mais une seule lui revenait fréquemment.

« C'est vraiment toi, Anna ? demanda-t-il, la voix très légèrement nouée.

- Oui, c'est moi, Kratos, lui répondit Anna dont les larmes commençaient à monter. Je suis vraiment... heureuse... que tu ne l'ai pas mal pris... Excuse-moi... » s'excusa Anna en se détournant et en se cachant le visage de ses mains pour que Kratos ne la voie pas pleurer.

Kratos se disait que c'était impossible, mais les preuves qu'il avait pour y croire montrait bien que la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était personne d'autre que Anna.

Il était si heureux... Lui qui croyait avoir perdu tout espoir, il venait de retrouver celle qui lui était la plus chère au monde...

Kratos savait que Anna était en train de pleurer, alors il se dirigea vers elle.

Une fois près d'elle, il parut hésitant, comme la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Anna.

Cela faisait 14 ans qu'elle était _morte_... Il avait pensait avoir perdu ces gestes qu'il faisait à Anna quand elle était avec lui.

Mais instinctivement, il prit Anna par les épaules et la fit se retourner vers lui.

Anna avait enlevé ses mains de son visage, humide à cause des larmes qui coulaient toujours.

Kratos la regardait comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

« Anna... Je ne sais pas si je suis en train de rêver ou pas, mais... Moi aussi, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir... Si tu savais comme la vie sans toi me paraissait sans intérêt..., » dit Kratos en passant le dos de sa main sur le visage d'Anna.

Kratos était heureux, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Alors, il continua sur sa lancée, persuadé que Anna se tenait bien en face de lui.

Tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire avant qu'elle ne meure, il l'avait toujours gardé avec lui et il pouvait enfin lui dire :

« Je veux que tu saches que... je t'aime... et je continuerais à t'aimer pour toujours... finit Kratos, en prenant délicatement, dans ses mains en coupe, le visage d'Anna tout en se rapprochant lentement mais considérablement du visage de la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi, Kratos... Moi aussi... » lui répondit Anna dans un souffle tout en fermant les yeux, attendant ce que Kratos voulait faire.

Et le baiser survint.

Kratos ne faisait que parsemer la bouche d'Anna de ses lèvres, comme une caresse. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs bouches se séparèrent pour que chacun puisse se regarder.

Anna pleurait toujours, mais ses larmes étaient des larmes de bonheur, et Kratos en essuya une tout en souriant. Mais cette fois-ci, de son vrai sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à Anna.

Anna lui sourit en retour et embrassa Kratos, d'un vrai baiser.

Kratos s'abandonna totalement et passa un bras derrière la tête d'Anna pour la rapprocher pendant que celle-ci enlaçait sa taille.

Anna avait réussit encore une fois à réduire sa carapace, qu'il s'était reconstruit après tant d'années.

Kratos et Anna s'embrassaient, comme si c'était la première fois ou la dernière fois qu'ils le faisaient.

La jeune femme était si heureuse, tellement heureuse qu'elle croyait rêver...

Et pourtant, tout était réel, à son plus grand bonheur...


End file.
